


Hair Today

by serenbach



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some sad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Brian first started to fall for the new dad on the street when he realised how devoted he was to his daughter.He only falls harder when he steps in to give Daisy a pretty new hairstyle.





	Hair Today

**Author's Note:**

> My dadsona is named Tobias. I tried to leave it neutral but it was too awkward, I hope no one minds too much.

Brian found himself at a loss.

He thought he had planned everything for Daisy’s classmate’s party – he’d chosen her present with care, and bought Daisy a new dress – but her request for a new hair style had him totally thrown. He’d perfected her normal day to day ones, and he hadn’t had time to practice a new one as it was so unlike Daisy to ask, and he knew he would just have to improvise.

Brian gave it his best shot, since he wanted Daisy to feel confident and happy going to the party, seeing as some of her classmates had been unkind to her in the past, but the two uneven, lumpy plaits sticking out from either side of her head were probably not going to achieve that.

They both stared dolefully at themselves in the living room mirror. “How about…” Brian trailed off, the plait hanging limply in his hand and not giving him any inspiration.  

“Knock knock,” Tobias announced cheerfully, letting himself in. “Who’s ready to party?” He looked at their faces, and then at Daisy’s hair and downturned, wobbly lip, and cut himself off.

“We’re trying to think of a new hairstyle,” Brian explained ruefully and Tobias nodded carefully.

“Amanda left some of her hair ribbons and stuff,” he said. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind donating them to a worthy cause.”

Brian nodded gratefully, though he wasn’t sure what good they would do with the both of them clueless on how to use them, but he was sure they would puzzle something out together.

However, when Tobias returned a few minutes later, Brian watched in amazement as Tobias gently combed out all the snarls that he had somehow managed to tangle into her hair, and twisted it into an elegant braid in a style he called fishtail (“but fish don’t have hair?” Daisy pointed out, confused) and finished with time to spare.

“Perfect!” he announced, and Brian had to agree. Daisy looked beautiful.

“Do you have time for a photo before the big event?” Tobias asked. “I’m sure Amanda would like to see.”

Daisy nodded eagerly, and Tobias took one of her on her own, and one with Brian with her, beaming proudly. When Daisy wanted a picture of all three of them together, Tobias’ eyes went suspiciously shiny. Brian squeezed him comfortingly around the shoulders as they snapped the selfie.

Later, when they got back from dropping her at the party, and after watching some of her classmates admire her hair, Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “I admit it, you’re the best at doing hair,” he conceded.

Instead of crowing about it as he might have done a few months earlier, Tobias flushed awkwardly.

“I went to a hairstyling class after Alex died,” he confessed. “He’d always been in charge of Amanda’s hair and stuff. When I tied her hair up for school it looked like I had literally cut off a pony’s tale and glued it to her head, and I heard some of the kids in her class teasing her when I went to pick her up one day.” He shrugged, his eyes distant. “I felt awful when I found out.”

Brian stepped closer and put his arms around him. “It was a good idea,” he said, tilting his head up so Tobias was looking at him. He pictured him back then, tired and grieving, earnestly learning how plait his daughter’s hair, and his heart went out to him.

“Well, it gave me a reason to put on pants on a Saturday morning,” Tobias said self-depreciatingly. “And Amanda met some new not-horrible kids, so…”

Brian leaned down and kissed him gently, cutting off his words. When he pulled back, Tobias had that surprised, insecure look on his face that Brian hoped would one day fade away entirely.

“It was a good idea,” he reiterated firmly. “You’re a great dad, and I love you.”

Tobias smiled at that, finally relaxing in his arms. “I love you too,” he replied, and Brian didn’t even try to conceal how happy that made him, hugging him tightly for a long moment.

“It was nice, doing Daisy’s hair,” Tobias said thoughtfully, once Brian loosened his hug a little. “I haven’t done anyone else’s hair for a long time. Amanda doesn’t trust my sense of style anymore. She keeps mocking my man-bun.”

“Well, I like it,” Brian said, pleased when Tobias grinned, his sombre mood seeming to be entirely forgotten.

“You’ll have to give me some tips for Daisy’s hair later,” Brian requested, and Tobias’ grin turned impish.

“I could braid your beard for you,” Tobias offered, laughing as Brian pretended to cover his beard protectively, fending off his sneaking fingers.  

“I’ve got to admit, it’s a cute image, picturing you doing Amanda’s hair in class,” Brian told him watching as Tobias’ laughter turned into a blush. “Almost as cute as you carrying that painting around in your wallet all this time.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Tobias asked, burying his head in Brian’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Brian answered with a laugh. “Seeing as it’s why I started to fall for you in the first place.”

Tobias looked up, eyes wide, and he mumbled something incomprehensible about a lack of shirt, before he seemed to give up on words and decided to tug Brian’s head down to kiss him soundly instead.

Brian had no argument with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't expect to like Brian's route as much as I did! I think I'm a sucker for the "I liked you the whole time!" trope, and I liked exploring some of dadsona's insecurities.


End file.
